Connected
by Derin.O
Summary: 5 teenagers find themselves in their dream world, struggling to keep up with what fate is throwing at them. And what's going on with Edward and Emmett? Don't they already have lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Asmin: Hello! It's me again on my third fan fiction. This one is a Twilight fan fiction(obviously) and I'm really excited to be doing this because I've had it in my head for a couple of months now.**

**Edward: Yes. She has.**

**Asmin: What are you doing here?**

**Edward: Well since you put yourself in this story just like you did with your ppgz one which you didn't finish (Asmin looks down guiltily) we were automatically transported here.**

**Asmin: Oh...wait we?**

**Ellyon: Yupp!**

**Asmin: Oh...Well since you're all here, does this mean I own twilight?**

**Carlisle: No it doesn't. Twilight still belongs to Stephanie Meyer. She's just lending us to you.**

**Asmin: Oh...Well that's cool. Now on with the story!**

CONNECTED

Well...umm I really don't know how to start so I'll just go back to the beginning. It all started on the first day of second term.

"Hey! Ever!" called Serena. Serena Evan was one of my best friends. She had been since 1st grade. I had been new and the teacher had called on me to answer a question I didn't know and Serena, who had been sitting next to me, had told me the answer. We had hit it off from there.

"Can you believe we're in school again? I mean, it feels like we just left on holiday and now we're back." Serena went on and on about how it wasn't fair that kids had to go to school.

This was Serena for you. She talked and talked and talked. If you actually let her go on, you'd be sorry. She would go on for hours. I just let her go on, putting in the occasional "mhmm" and "really" while I retreated into my thoughts.

As we were walking towards the building, i was jerked out of my thoughts by a crash to our left. We stopped walking and Serena stopped walking. We both stared with our mouths open as did the other people in the parking lot.

Right in front of us was a motorcycle...a motorcycle that had crashed into a tree and had one wheel missing. But it wasn't the bike that we were staring at. It was the person rolling on the floor laughing.

The person stopped laughing abruptly and stood up, before walking towards us.

"Hey Ever. Hey Serena." she said.

We just stared at her. I got my composure back first.

"Ellyon...what was that?" I asked her. Ellyon Niara was another one of my best friends. She had been my first ever friend. Our parents had been friends way before we were born.

"_That_, was the best stunt I have ever done in my life."She said grinning. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyways have you seen Aura and Adam?" I asked her. Aura and Adam were the last of our best friend group. Serena, Ellyon and I had met them in 4th grade and we had instantly become friends.

"Nope. Have you?" Asked Serena?

"If I _had_ I wouldn't have asked you now would I?" She replied.

Serena grinned. "No I guess not."

We all laughed.

"There you guys are!"

We all turned. Behind us were a smiling Aura and a grinning Adam.

"Were have you guys been? We've been looking for you guys." Said Aura.

"Well, Ever and I were about to walk into the building when this idiot here" Serena she said, pointing at a grinning Ellyon, "Decided to almost kill herself with a motorcycle."

"Yeah. We heard." Adam said, chuckling.

"Wow word sure spreads round here fast." Ellyon said. We all laughed and went into the school building. The day was pretty normal from there.

BRIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The bell went at the end of school and we all filed out. Ellyon rode with Serena and I back to my house because Serena and I had a science project and Ellyon had come to school on her now destroyed bike. Aura and Adam decided to follow us in Adam's car.

When we got to my place, Tammy and Eter came out the door. Tammy Anderson was my legal guardian and the best one ever. She was 25 and owned a brownie shop. She made the best brownies ever.

My parents had disappeared when I was 10 yet I don't remember much about them. It's weird. I don't remember anything before the 17th of August which was the day after my 10th birthday and I was 17.

Eter was my little sister. She had been just 1 when 'the blank' happened. She couldn't remember anything before the 17th either. She looked almost exactly like me. Like me, she had big brown eyes and long, curly, soft and shiny brown hair.

Our names were quite strange too. Evermore and Eternal. Our parent's names had been Everlasting (my mom) and Endless (My dad). We all had names of never-ending.

"Hey Tammy!" I called to her, as we got out of the car. "Where are you guys going?"

"Actually, I wanted to go and buy a few things but you guys weren't home yet so there was no one to stay with Eter. I decided to bring her along but since you guys are here now you can stay with here." With that, she left, not even looking back to see if we had any objections, not that we did though. Eter was really fun to be around, even though she was only 8.

After we went inside and finished all our homework, we gathered in a circle. This was our daily ritual. We would gather in a circle in my living room and I would tell stories about what would happen if we were transported into the twilight world. It just started out as a joke but over a period of time, we started to get really committed to it.

This was the thing we all had in common. We all were almost completely obsessed with the twilight series. We had all read them on the same days and had completely fallen in love with them. Ellyon found Emmett completely awesome and fun. Not that any of us were surprised though. She was practically the perfect match for him, even though he wasn't real. Serena was crazy over Seth, Eter was obsessed with a character we had created called, Eric and I was an Edward fan.

In the stories, Eter and I were vampire princess and Ellyon, Serena, Aura and Adam were part of my court. It was a really stupid thought but kids could dream right?

Soon, Tammy came and joined us on the floor. This was another great thing about Tammy. She loved twilight too. She didn't exactly have a crush on any of the characters but she loved to think about how it would be if she could hang out with Esme and Carlisle.

We opened my Eclipse book and placed it on the floor and then something completely life-changing and heart-stopping happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asmin: Hii! I updated pretty fast didn't I? It's because I had already written the first five chapters of this story before I even put up chapter one. Brilliant isn't it?**

**Serena: No. Brilliant is figuring out where we were first.**

**Audience: Huh?**

**Asmin: Shush Serena! You'll spoil the chapter for them.**

**Serena: Sorry.**

**Asmin: Apology not accepted. If you want me to accept it then go and beg Stephanie Meyer to let me own you guys.**

**All: NO!**

**Asmin: *sigh* So I guess I still don't own twilight.**

The room around us changed completely. It all became swirly and colourful. It was like we were floating in air. We gripped each other's hands, frozen with shock and fear. We then stopped abruptly and landed back in my living room. There was silence. Ellyon regained her composure first.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just too scared to step out of this house in case it happens again. Tammy, do you mind if we sleep over?" Serena said.

"Of course not. I wouldn't even let you guys out of the house if you tried." Tammy replied.

Just then a bark was heard and Jay, our golden retriever puppy, came bustling down. The swirl must have happened to him too because he looked genuinely frightened.

"I think I'll just go to bed now." said Aura.

They had already slept over more than once at my place (even Adam) so they already had their own rooms.

We all mumbled "me too" and left to our rooms.

The next morning, we all headed to school. Something weird happened. We got lost. We had been going to California High for two years now and we got lost. It was confusing. We had followed our usual route, yet there was no sign of our school.

It was Serena that noticed it first.

"Umm guys...I don't think we're in California anymore" she said, pointing to a sign that said 'Forks High 100 yards' All or jaws dropped. I immediately pulled out my cell phone.

"Tammy. I think we have a problem." I said.

"I was just about to call you. My shop isn't anywhere here." She replied.

"Yeah that's probably because...oh I don't know...We're in Forks!"I practilly screamed into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

I jumped in my seat, hitting my head on the roof. "Whoa! Take it easy Tam. What should we do?" I asked her.

"Go to Forks High! Duh! Oh and drop Eter off at Forks Elementary." She said.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it before putting it back to my ear. "Tammy we're not exactly enrolled there." I reminded her.

"Think about it Ever. We just got transported to Forks! It's like in those fan fictions. You're probably already enrolled there! This is fate! What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you've completely lost your mind. We are NOT in twilight...but we do need to go to school so I guess we'll test our luck. I'll call you later. Bye!" I said before cutting off. I turned to the rest, who were looking at me with hopeful expressions and sighed. "Well, I guess we're going to Forks High." I told them. They all cheered and I followed the signs to Forks Elementary. I got out of the car and made the others stay in, telling them that I would drop Eter of myself.

Surprisingly, Tammy was right. Eter was already enrolled but as Eter Collan. I said goodbye to her and pondered this on my way back to the car.

The second I sat in the driver's seat of my car (Which, surprisingly, I still had!), Serena asked "So how did it go?"

"Apparently, Tammy was right. Eter was enrolled but as Eter Collan. Weird right?"

"Of course it's strange...So does this mean we're in twilight?" Ellyon asked. This was the question on all our minds.

"No it doesn't. It just means that the painters painted over some things overnight and the school renovated overnight." I said. I looked at the doubtful faces of my friends. "Fine if we see a brown haired girl and 5 inhumanly beautiful vampires at lunch then we can confirm your theory." I said.

As we drove into the parking lot, I spotted a silver Volvo parked and my jaw dropped. I assumed the others had seen it too because they had grown deadly quiet. I quickly parked next to it and turned off the engine. We all just sat there not knowing what to do.

"I think we should go in now." Adam said quietly. We all nodded and got out of the car. I could hear my heart in my ears as we walked towards what we assumed the main office.

"Wow. Bella really did mean green. This place is loaded with plants." Aura said. Sure enough, there were plants and flowers everywhere. It was quite beautiful. However, it was all ruined by the gray skies which were indicating that it was going to rain soon.

W e filed into the main office and went straight to the secretary. She looked up at us and put on that fake smile that most workers used when talking to kids. It irritated me a lot.

"Hello. Welcome to Forks High. You must be the Collans. Ever, Ellyon, Serena, Aura and Adam. I'm the secretary, Mrs. Cope." She said. All our jaws dropped. She handed us our schedules and a map of the school. These were our schedules:

Me: Maths, English, Music, Lunch, Biology and Gym.

Ellyon: Chemistry, English, Dance, Lunch, Maths, Spanish

Serena: Religious Education, English, Biology, Lunch, ICT, Art

Aura: French, English, Maths, Lunch, History, Chemistry

Adam: French, English, Gym, Lunch, Art, Chemistry

"That's no fair! Aura and Adam have almost all their classes together!" whined an irritated Ellyon. Aura and Adam just grinned.

"Look on the bright side. We all have English together. That's good, right Ever?" Serena asked brightly. I didn't answer. I was too busy staring at my schedule.

"Ever? What's wong?" Aura asked, slightly worried.

"I...I have biology after lunch." I replied. They were all quiet apart from Ellyon.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked. We all turned to stare at her until it finally dawned on her "Oh. Right. Edward and Bella have biology after lunch." She said. Suddenly, her face went pale and she pulled out her schedule checking it over. Her face got even paler and she stared at us in horror. "Guys, doesn't Midnight Sun say something about Edward AND Emmett having Spanish after 5th period?" she asked, as if hoping it wasn't true.

'What am I doing?' I asked myself. We weren't even sure we were in twilight yet. I mentioned this to them and they just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Dude. We're in Forks. We're in Forks High. There was a silver Volvo in the parking lot. The secretary's name is Mrs. Cope. How obvious can this get?" Ellyon asked me. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah you're right. Okay we need to make sure Edward doesn't here our thoughts so we'll do a test at lunch. We'll all shout his name in our heads. One at a time though so we'll see if he can hear any of our thoughts."I said. They all nodded. "So are you guys ready?" I asked. We all looked at each other and took a deep breath before walking into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper: Asmin. What are you doing?**

**Asmin: (looks up sheepishly and tries to hide a spade behind her back) Umm...Nothing?**

**Jasper: I can feel that you're lying you know.**

**Asmin: Fine. I was trying to dig up the deeds to twilight.**

**Jasper: Just give up already. You're never going to own twilight.**

**Asmin: I know! (Runs of crying)**

**Jasper: *sigh***

I walked into my first class alone. No Ellyon, Serena, Aura, Adam or even Eter here. I took in a deep breath and handed the note Mrs Cope had given me to the teacher. He signed it and handed I back to me. I had to introduce myself to the whole class.

"Umm... My name is Ever Collan. I'm new here. I just...umm _moved_ here from California." I said, before heading to a seat at the back of the class.

Second Period was better, though because I had all my friends there. The rest of the morning was pretty much like first period. Finally lunch time came.

I walked in with the rest. We were slightly late but that was only because Ellyon had insisted on going into the bathroom to check herself before meeting 'the oh so great Emmett Cullen'.

All heads turned to us and I immediately felt self conscious and blushed. I scanned the hall desperately for a table and was relived to see a girl waving us over to her table.

"Hi! My name is Jessica Stanley. That's Mike, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Angela, Ben Cheney, Eric and Bella Swan." she said enthusiastically, as we moved into hearing range.

"Hey. I'm Ever Collan. That's Ellyon Collan, Serena Collan, Aura Collan and Adam Collan." I told her.

"Wow. That's quite a lot of Collans don't you think? And are Aura and Adam together? Is that even legal." She asked.

I knew that Jessica was only being nice to us because of the attention but I found the last question quite rude.

"Well, we are all adopted and because of this, Aura and Adam are technically not related so I think that makes it quite legal." I answered her, in a slightly cool voice. Her face flushed and she nodded quickly before looking down at her food. I noticed that the rest of my group had gone quiet too and were staring across the hall.I looked that direction and saw them. They were the most beautiful people ever. Bella had not described their beauty well enough. Sitting there were the Cullens. My eyes scanned through them. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Their beautiful topaz eyes. Their pale porclein skin. They were incredible. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes fell on Edward.

Suddenly, a whole group filed into the cafeteria. "What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. Jessica seemed to have gotten her confidence back because she replied.

"Oh. The elementary school comes here for lunch now."

I saw several elementary school kids moving to tables, feeling intimidated by us big kids. All except two. One was a brown haired, beautiful child who walked straight to the Cullen's table. It hit me and I turned to the others. It was Eric. The character we had created.

Eter was the other child who walked straight towards us with her head held high. The other kids watched her in awe. When she reached our table she hopped on the seat next to me and grinned.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Hey Eter. Aren't you lucky? Getting to sit with us big kids." Ellyon joked. We all laughed.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked with a disgusted face, obviously not pleased with a 2nd grader sitting at their table.

"_This_ is my sister, Eter." I replied to her.

"But aren't you all siblings? Why did you say _your_ sister if you're all siblings?" Jessica asked again. She was really starting to get on my nerves with all her questions.

"Because they are blood sisters." Ellyon snapped, obviously irritated too.

"Oh." Jessica said.

I turned to the rest of them and rolled my eyes before remembering our main task. I turned to the others then moved my eyes quickly to the Cullens before moving my eyes back to them. They got the point immediately and I mouthed 'I'll go first.' I took in a deep breath and shouted in my head.

'EDWARD!' I looked to his table. No response. I tried again. 'EDWARD!' Still no response. I turned to the others and gave them a thumb down and a grin, signalling that he couldn't hear my thoughts. I looked at Ellyon, signalling her to go next.

She took in a deep breath. After about 3 seconds, Edward's head snapped up to look at her, before going back down. Ellyon, obviously disgruntled at her lack of privacy, gave us all a thumb up, signalling that he could hear her thoughts.

Serena, Aura and Adam all went next and Edward responded to all of them. They all gave thumbs ups.

I frowned. This wasn't good. I was the only one actually protected from Edward's mind reading powers yet I was the one who needed it least. I could protect my thoughts from him easily if I wanted to. The others, not so much.

As we were walking to our next classes after lunch, I turned to the girls, making sure no one was in the hall.

"Okay so here's the plan. Whenever any of you guys are around Edward, I want you to just think 'cheese cheese cheese cheese cake' okay?" I asked them. They all nodded and we left to our next class. I looked through the window of my biology class and saw that all the seats had been arranged in three's and were all taken except one. The one next to Bella and Edward. They had obviously done some changing of the class arrangement and no one had probably sat next to Bella because of Edward. You know the usual bad vibe human fear stuff. I took in a deep breath and walked into the class. All heads turned to me and I found myself feeling self conscious again. I turned to the teacher and he signed my note before, of course, asking me to introduce myself. I took in a deep breath again and started.

"Umm...well...My name's Ever Collan. I just moved here from California. I like reading Tw...I mean books and singing." I said. I had very nearly said Twilight there and I knew that wouldn't end well.

"Well, thank you for joining us Ms Collan. Please take the empty seat next to Ms Swan." The teacher said.

I already expected this but I still felt nervous as I made my way to the empty seat.

"Hi I'm Bella. We met at the table during lunch. This is Edward Cullen." She said. I struggled to suppress a fan girl squeal as I answered.

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys." I said. I noticed Edward was gripping the edge of the table and i felt confused. Did my blood tempt Edward? If it did then that wouldn't be good. As the class went on, I found myself glancing at Bella ad Edward almost all the time, barely paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, considering the fact that they were just doing a recap of what they did last year so if I was called, I would just give the answer Edward gave from Midnight Sun and hope it was correct.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the teacher who asked "So what would be the product Ms Collan" , obviously hoping I would get it wrong so he could humiliate me.

I just stared before tentatively giving Edward's answer. The teacher stared at me in surprise before asking

"Have you done this topic before?"

"No. I just remember reading the answer somewhere." I said hurriedly. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Oh. Honestly I didn't even know you were listening. I thought you were off in dream land." He replied, laughing to himself. I smiled back weakly, but then I realized something and I nearly screamed in horror. Dreams. Ellyon, Serena, Aura, Adam, Tammy, Eter and I had been transported to Forks. Edward couldn't read my mind. They had another Cullen. My blood tempted Edward. My blood probably smelled really good to the other vampires too. And now I knew why.

The stories I told. This was exactly how I had told them. My stories were happening. The second I realized this, I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Whispered a confused Bella.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied. She looked at me weirdly before turning back to the front of the class.

I spent the rest of the class panicking and hyperventilating and after what seemed like years, the bell finally rang and I dashed out of class, ignoring the confused stares of Bella and Edward. Then I remembered, Bella was in my gym class and I groaned.


End file.
